


all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by morisuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, probably angst at least, rapid switching of POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisuke/pseuds/morisuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made his heart stop every moment, that boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you are is all that i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything even slightly related to fanfictions in over a year so this might not be the best, especially with how messy it is. and i honestly don't think bokuaka and angst are my best skills, but i sincerely hope you like it!
> 
> to my haikyuu!! secret santa baby.
> 
> thanks so much to gaby for doing the beta

He made his heart stop every moment, that boy.

* * *

  
It was the start of December, and the temperature was just about enough to make Akaashi's breath frost in the air and his hands greedily seek the warmth of his morning cofee. He took small sips of the coffee, savoring its warmth, no longer giving much thought to his fogged glasses. He scrunched up his nose, grumbling while looking at the time on the campus' clock. It was just about to be 10:30 am and God, Akaashi thought, because he was neither a morning person nor one for the winter, the metal bench was too cold, and Bokuto promised he'd meet Akaashi half an hour ago and _Where the Fuck was Bokuto Koutaro_.

  
Akaashi normally would've been patient with him, but he was fresh out of an exam and his eye bags were larger than his soul, he bet. He could feel his headache growing with the cold in his hands as his cup of coffee dwindled in its contents, and brought out his phone and began texting Bokuto.

_To: Bokuto-San_

_Bokuto-san, it's 10:34 am and you promised you'd be here half an hour ago. Where are you?_

He clicked send and took in the remnants of his caffeine, not too surprised when his phone buzzed in his hand; Bokuto was a quick replier.

_From: Bokuto-San_

_sorry aka!!!!! got too caught up w/ kuroo, rest assure u im running as fast as i can to u right now!!!!!!!!_

Akaashi chuckled softly at his phone, returning to his seat on the cold bench, zipping his bag open and pulling out his lecture notes. Bokuto may have been running as fast as he could, but Akaashi doubted he'd be here any time soon, so he might as well study while he has the time to do so.

Five minutes through his notes, his ears caught the sound of hasty steps, shoe soles tapping on the chilled pavement, muffled sounds inching closer to Akaashi's bench every moment.

He scanned through his text messages- Not one from Bokuto; and mind you, Bokuto would surely have sent a text if he was nearby. So when the footsteps drew closer and came to a stop in front of him, a worn out breath panting, he lifted his eyes from his notes in an ever-so curious way.

A voice, pleasantly surprised, arose from the pants.

"Keiji?"

* * *

  
That boy brought out a side of him he'd never seen before.

* * *

  
Bokuto was practically flying- he was running fast as he could on the sidewalks, being careful not to crash into any civilians. His breath was frosting, but he didn't mind, all he could think of was meeting Akaashi. He lunged straight for the dorm circle, blowing past half-asleep students trodding the snow covered pavement.

"Half an hour late, how could I?! Akaashi must be freezing out there!"

He turns left into the street just a little past the dorms, littered with hole-in-the-wall restaurants and little coffee shops. He races down the street, down to the park bench just in front of their regular cafe, catching sight of Akaashi, in all his sleep-deprived, raven-headed glory, skimming his lecture notes

Bokuto, grinning from ear to ear, pulled his cellphone out and began composing a new message to Akaashi.

_To: Akaashi!!!_

_hey hey hey i'm at the cafe street i can see u in the bench already!!! running to you as fast as i can, just as i said!!!_

He concluded his message with an emoji- the one that had its teeth displayed in a wide grin and closed eyes. He trodded down the sidewalk, thumb ghosting over the send button with footsteps muffled by the blindingly-white snow.

Bokuto took a glance at the sky; and it was snowing. Straightening his glance back to the metal bench, Akaashi's hooded eyes were divereted from his notes, his mouth agape and his face dumbfounded. His diverted orbs were looking at a familiar blonde, an expression of joy glued onto his lightly fatigued face.

The blonde had already begun conversation with the former setter, chuckling at something Akaashi had said. Bokuto squinted at the boy, saving the message on his phone as a draft- His blonde hair was short and held into a small ponytail, and his narrow eyes accompanied by light eyebags. His stature was tall, his height towered just a bit over Akaashi, and his voice was something far from stranger to Bokuto.

(He, of course, knew who he was. They _had_ a strong friendship, years before college, long before Bokuto had even become known as Fukurodani's ace. Even so, he felt something so foreign to him, a threatened and malignous feeling of irritation and anger from seeing him chuckle and converse with Akaashi.)

* * *

  
Bokuto marched to the pair, posture tall and proud, and faking a dash, he ran to Akaashi, shouting, "Hey, Akaashiiiiii!"

The call took the setter, engrossed in conversation, by surprise and the raven-headed boy turned his head sharply towards Bokuto's direction. "Ah, Bokuto-san."

"Hey, sorry I was late! Kuroo got hold of me and I got caught up talking with him. Did you wait long?"

Akaashi shook his head in response, and began gesturing to the blonde beside him. "I was, but it's not a problem. I ran into Konoha-san and I was talking to him until just know. You remember him, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, of course I remember Konoha!" he said peppily. Turning to Konoha, he continued, "Hey, how've you been?"

Konoha chuckled a bit, words flowing smoothly out of his lips. "I've been great, Koutaro. University's been killing me, but hey, I suppose it's been doing that to everyone else, yeah?"

Bokuto laughed back at him, patting his arm on Konoha's shoulder. "Yeah, that's true, University can really be deadly! Anyway, It's been a really long while! I haven't seen you since..." Bokuto's voice began to trail off; this sentence wasn't one he wanted to finish.

"Since I broke things off with Keiji, yeah?" Konoha interjected, still smiling.

The white-headed boy was taken aback by his interjection, but he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, since then," he spat out bitterly, moreso than he had intended.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi cut in sharply. The setter gripped at his arm, and turning to Konoha, said, "Well, Konoha-san, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way. We've some business to attend to, but thank you for taking the time to talk with us."

Konoha grinned in response to this, and leaning Bokuto's ears, he whispered, "Sorry about that, Koutaro. Take good care of him, will ya?" He patted Bokuto on the back, and walking down the direction Bokuto had come from, spun backwards and waved them goodbye, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

(Something lit up inside Bokuto, something he couldn't quite name.)

* * *

  
Bokuto could feel the chill on his shoulders as the snow fell upon him and Akaashi. He looked up at the sky again, watching the white crystals float down from the graying sky, his hand intertwined with Akaashi's. The grass of the university's park was, to be frank, non-existent. They were walking on dead soil, at most, layered with snowfall from the days and nights that have long since gone by. Bokuto had his back rested against an old tree, and likewise for Akaashi, their breaths frosting against the cold of the winter.

Akaashi tightened his scarf; it was made of fleece and adorned with a black-and-white tartan pattern- a gift Bokuto gave Akaashi for their first anniversary. "You know, Bokuto-san, what happened between me and Konoha-san was long in the past, right?" he said.

Bokuto puffed out his cheeks in an attempt to be stubborn, and shot a look straight into Akaashi. "I know that, but-"

"But what? Bokuto-san, I really am telling you. I've long since overcome that, and so has Konoha. I know you were angry at him then, but there isn't a need for it anymore."  
Bokuto felt something snap inside his head, and the cold of the winter burned off his shoulders. "But he left you, Akaashi!" The words stung his tongue like venom and he could feel the heat in his expression.

(Konoha left Akaashi, dumped him for a college freshman after Bokuto graduated, and left him downcast for ages. And just the way that Konoha was still dating that freshman and still talking to Akaashi as if it had never happened, calling him Keiji like he never left him, made Bokuto burn in a rage he'd never experienced. And call Bokuto jealous, because he was. Jealous of how Konoha took Akaashi's first kiss, how Konoha danced with him in their senior prom, jealous of how Akaashi still spoke of him in such an endearing way and how he defended Konoha.)

"And I'm telling you, Koutaro, I've. Moved. On." Akaashi had an edge in his voice, and his hooded eyes were looking Bokuto straight back. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's other hand, and pressed his forehead to his. "Koutaro, me and Konoha-san no longer feel the same way about each other, there's no need for you to hold a grudge against him anymore. There's no longer a need for you to be jealous of him, because I hold nothing but platonic feelings for him. I don't have to feel anything romantic for him, not when I have you," and the words flowed out of him so gently, so fluidly, and it made Bokuto feel like he was a raft being swept away by the river that was Akaashi.

(Akaashi looked beautiful, he did. The way the winter sun hit his pale skin made him look like a goddess. His eyes looked so gentle against his face, shielded by his half-rimmed glasses, and he had the slighest of a smile, the very smile he first fell in love with. The way he was looking at Bokuto made him fall in love again, and the softness of his features made his heart halt in its tracks.

And the way Akaashi looked at him was enough to make him realize what Konoha had meant. Because Akaashi was right- Konoha didn't feel that way for Akaashi anymore, and the way he regarded Akaashi so fondly wasn't as a former lover who couldn't move on, but as someone who wanted the best for his friend. Konoha's grin lit up an obligation in Bokuto, to make Akaashi happy, to love him and care for him, more than Konoha ever could have.)

Bokuto pressed his lips against Akaashi's. His lips were dry, and they tasted like black coffee that lacked milk, but he didn't care, because his were just as dehydrated and probably tasted like coffee that had too much sugar in it and sweat from running to Akaashi a while ago. He pulled apart from Akaashi, their breaths visible in the cold air, and Bokuto smiled at Akaashi, the biggest smile he could ever muster.

"Thank you, Akaashi," Bokuto breathed out. "For helping me realize. I'm sorry for snapping. I'm sorry for being jealous," he continued hurriedly, and pulled Akaashi into a hug, burying his face into his neck. "I love you, Keiji, I really do."

Akaashi returned his embrace, digging his hands into Bokuto's back. Snow was falling on them, heavier than it was before, and it was freezing under that old tree, but Akaashi didn't care. Bokuto's arms wrapped around him and his words were more than enough for him.

"I do too, Koutaro."

**Author's Note:**

> title from ed sheeran's tenerife sea.  
> konoha akinori is a beautiful, beautiful man


End file.
